Worthless
by BreakBeauty
Summary: “You’re dispensable, insignificant, unimportant. You’re a pathetic excuse for a human being, and this is what happens to those who aren’t worth anything." AU, rated for violence currently. Main character is OOC, but you'll see why. Please, R&R! :D
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Really, do we even need this?  
A/N: So, here's a new story for ya. This is inspired by a song called The Common Hours by a band called I See Stars. Here's a link to the song on Youtube. http://|.|com/watch?v=PlioSo_|UHBk&feature=related [Of course, you have to remove the |'s. Enjoy:D]  
By the way, to those of you reading _Air_, no I'm not giving up on that. This was just banging around in my brain, making my fingers itch to get at the keyboard. Don't expect an update for probably about a week, because I'm leaving town and won't be able to write.

--

_For as long as I can remember, I'd been kept there. Every day, without fail, I was forced to labor from sunup to sundown. Any kind of physically demanding work you can imagine was what I did. If I even so much as dropped a tool, I was punished. The whip would crack, my skin would tear. Again and again, the cracks would sound, ripping open my back in abstract patterns of gore. Even so, I was expected to stand and continue my work._

"_You're dispensable, insignificant, unimportant. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, and this is what happens to those who aren't worth anything," that voice would always say to me. This was infallibly followed by a beating. Glass, wood, metal, plastic hitting flesh. Crunching, shattering, splintering bone. Dripping, trickling, flowing blood. On a rare occasion, perhaps once or twice a week, a plate of gray, tasteless mush was thrown my way. On an even more rare occasion, as a reward for not screwing up for a number of days, I'd get something a little more filling than the mush. Usually a hunk of meat and a bread roll._

_I was worthless. The only way I was useful to anyone was by working. I never asked for anything, never complained, because I was unimportant. I didn't bother to feel depressed, angry, spited, or anything really. It wouldn't matter, because I was insignificant. _

_I was never left alone. One of the people who kept me there was always in the building, or even sitting outside near my workspace. They even went so far as to lock the door to the room I slept in if I hadn't been punished or beaten that day, or if I'd gotten my rare reward. The only thing that made it seem like less of a prison was the fact that there were no guards around. _

_One day, however, I found myself completely alone. I searched throughout the entire house, but I didn't see any other person. Something inside my head was telling me to run away, to leave and never look back. I followed the urge, and I headed toward the fence. I scaled the ten-foot wall separating me from the rest of the world. Once I was safely on the ground on the other side of the barrier, I took off in a dead sprint. I had no idea where I was going, when I'd get there, or if I'd get there at all, but still, I ran._

--

A/N: Okay, so I know that this really has nothing to do with the song, but it was still my source of inspiration. This was my first attempt at a prologue, so don't kill me please. You will find out in coming chapters who the narrator is, I promise! :D Oh, and thank you so much to my wonderful person who encouraged me to keep writing this, even though the first draft completely sucked. He gave me ideas and explained certain aspects this would need, and I appreciate it so much! Please, R&R, and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry it's so short…


	2. Running

A/N: Mmk, so I'm writing this on a different computer than usual, with iPod playing on shuffle, people playing cards about three feet away (I'm on a laptop, sitting on the floor), and a hyperactive min-pin puppy running around, so don't be exasperated if it's a little crazy! :D

--

I slowed my run to a brisk walk when I felt I was far enough along on my journey. My body was aching, my back was in agony, and my breath was coming in jagged, strained wheezes. I took a glance at my surroundings. I was, surprisingly, on a road. To my right, a small expanse of open grass backed by mountains rising up into the clouds. To my left, another expanse of open grass, this one backed by the silhouettes of tall buildings and smaller houses. As I walked, I allowed myself to banish all thought, just moving in a rhythmic pattern. _Right, left, breath in, right, left, breath out._

I jumped a little as a vehicle whizzed past me, honking loudly. I stared at the retreating mass, almost wishing the driver would turn around and pick me up. _'But, why would a person, who doesn't even know me, want to stop and help such a worthless human being as myself? They wouldn't.'_ And they didn't. Pretty soon, all traces of coherent thought had once again vanished from my mind, allowing my body to once again fall into the rhythmic steps. Before I knew it, the sun had set, leaving a black wilderness around me. I had a mental argument with myself, wondering if I should stop to rest or just keep walking, finally deciding on the former option. I walked a ways into the field, toward the mountain, and found a flat space to lie down on. The ground felt slightly better than what I was used to, not that it mattered how I felt. I tried to sleep, but instead found myself tossing and turning, restless. Knowing I would get no rest, I stood and walked back to the highway. I took off running in the same direction as before. Through the night I kept my pace, feet gliding over the pavement as if it was all I'd ever known. I watched as car after car, albeit with some long pauses in between, flew past, completely oblivious to the insignificant life running down the side of the road. I ran on, step by step, just breathing.

As dawn began to break, I found myself entering a town. There were some small houses lining the outer limits, as well as some pastures with grazing cattle. Further ahead, I saw the outlines of tall skyscrapers. I continued on my straight path, keeping with my steady pattern. I looked around, searching for any sign of another person about, but found nothing.

Into the inner city I ran, eyes constantly scanning for another person. I finally had to slow, once again, because of my burning lungs. I continued in a slow walk, just taking in the surrounding environment. The buildings loomed above me, stretching tall against the light sky. I reached a crossroads. Straight, and I would continue down the streets lined by ominously tall buildings. Turn in either direction, and I would soon be surrounded by houses. For a change of scenery, I turned left. I walked down a street lined with houses, varying in shape, color, and size. At the next intersection, I turned right. Down another residential street I walked. At the third intersection, I turned left again. For some time, I walked in a straight line. Eventually, I started to see movement about the streets, but it didn't stop me from walking.

The sun was shining brilliantly, and I felt a burst of energy. I took off in a sprint down the streets, turning every few intersections or so, not really caring where I ended up. I ran and ran, just feeling the ground beneath my feet and my heart pounding in my chest. After a while of running, I collapsed to the ground. Exhaustion kicked in, and the world faded to black.

_** A metal bat whizzed through the air, striking me in the ribs. I released a small amount of breath, allowing no sound to escape my lips. Another whoosh of air, and the cold metal crashed against my shoulder blade. I grunted at the pain, but tried my best to remain composed. Showing the pain always made the beatings worse.**_

"_**You're so useless! You can't even dig a ditch without screwing something up, you pathetic piece of sh*t!" the voice screamed in my ear. The bat slammed into me again, hitting my ribs again. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.**_

"_**GET UP!" the second voice yelled. I obeyed, managing to get to my feet. I kept my head down, as was expected of a worthless human. Expecting another strike with the bat, I tensed. Instead, a rough hand shoved under my throat, pinning me to the wall. A fist collided with my stomach, forcing the air out of my lungs. Another punch found me coughing. A third, and I was dropped to the floor. I stood, shakily, and prepared for whatever came next. I heard the crack of leather, and a barb ripped its way through my back. I hissed in pain but prepared for another lash. I was right to do so, because almost immediately, the whip cracked again and another gash was torn into my flesh. The steady beat of cracking and pain went on. By this point, I had stopped counting the number of times the sharp barb connected with my back.**_

My eyes flew open, and my body shot forward. I frowned at the unfamiliar feeling around my legs. I looked to see them covered by a blanket, sitting on a flat, black surface. I found my way to the floor and glanced around the room. My eyes landed on a figure standing in the doorway. All I saw was bright red hair before I lowered my head.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," the figure said. I didn't reply. I was always told never to speak unless asked a question.

"What, you don't talk?" the figure asked.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"You do! Well, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the figure asked, walking toward me with a hand extended.

"Yes, sir," I replied, remaining still.

"Uh, don't call me 'sir'. I'm not an old man, ya know…" Axel said, getting a slightly annoyed edge in his voice. I didn't reply.

"Your name is…?" he asked, finally lowering his hand.

"I have no name," I replied, honestly. I wasn't important enough for a name.

"What do you mean, you have no name?!" he asked, voice raising in volume.

"Exactly that. I don't have a name… I'm not important enough to have a name," I answered.

"Wow, kid, you need a major self-esteem boost," Axel sighed. "Well, I've got stuff to do, so I'll catch ya later. I'm pretty sure my mother'll come rushing in here, once she knows you're up." With that, I watched his feet leave the room. I waited until the door clicked shut and sat down on the floor.

I allowed my mind to clear, and simply breathed. A little while later, the door clicked open, and I jumped to my feet. I was expected to stand in the presence of others. Keeping my face turned towards the floor, I listened as footfalls made their way into the room.

"You're awake," a female voice said. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Can you talk?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied quietly.

"Oh. Well, what's your name?" she asked.

'_Here it goes again…'_ "I have no name," I replied for the second time.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not worthy of a name, therefore I don't have one," I answered.

"Look at me, child," she ordered. I slowly brought my face up so my eyes met hers. She had shoulder length black hair, vibrant green eyes, and a round face. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she asked, eyes widening slightly.

"I don't recall the last time I was given food," I answered.

"I'm going to go make you some lunch," she said. "Feel free to use the shower. The bathroom is down the hall, first door on your right."

I simply lowered my head again.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I responded.

"Look at the floor when I'm talking to you," she replied.

"I am not worthy to look another in the face," I answered.

"That's nonsense," she scoffed. "Who told you that?"

The question startled me. "I, uh, don't really know…" I replied honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she asked, raising her voice.

"I don't know their names. I don't know what they look like," I answered.

"This is just too much. Either you have been seriously mistreated, or I'm going to kill Axel for having one of his friends try to prank me like this," she said, annoyance evident in her voice. "What do you want to eat?"

This confused me. "Uh, anything is fine, I guess," I replied.

She turned to leave. "Stop putting your head down like that, it annoys me. Come with me," she said. I obeyed, raising my head and following her out the door. She led me down a hall, down a flight of stairs, and into the kitchen. "Really, kid, what's your name?" she asked. She began gathering things from around the room.

"I don't have one…" I answered.

"Stop giving me that crap. Your little joke is up," she huffed.

"Ma'am, I really don't have a name…" I said, trying to get my point across. It was difficult not to lower my head like I was used to doing.

She growled, and I tensed slightly, waiting for her to hit me with the pot she was holding. When she didn't, I looked at her, confused.

"You… didn't hit me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Why on earth would I do that?!" she asked, appalled.

"I angered you…" I replied, still somewhat waiting to be hit. She looked at me, dumbstruck.

"You think that just because you frustrated me that I'm going to hit you?" she asked.

"Well, yes…" I answered. She raised the pot and swung it at my face. I waited for the hit, but it never came. I looked at the pot, inches from my face.

"You didn't flinch," she realized. "Any normal person would have flinched."

I just stared, too confused to speak. No one else had ever hesitated to hit me.

"These people… Did they hit you often?" she asked, carefully.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why?!" she exclaimed.

I didn't really know how to answer the question. I had never really asked myself why they beat me. "Well, usually it was because I messed up my work, or because they were angry…" I shrugged.

"I… I'm so sorry you had to go through that," she said quietly. She stepped over to me and wrapped her arms around me in an unfamiliar fashion, causing me to tense up.

I stood still, unsure of what to do. "But, I deserved it. I'm useless except when working. If I mess up the only thing I'm good for, I should be reprimanded…" I tried to explain.

"Don't you ever say that. You are not useless. No human being is useless," she barked, pulling away. She looked at me sternly. "How long have you enduring that?"

"For as long as I can remember," I replied. She wrapped her arms around me again. I stiffened again.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "No one deserves that. I promise that I will protect you from now on."

"I, uh, thank you?" I replied, confused. She released me, and I stepped away.

"No offense, but you're absolutely filthy. I'll make you lunch while you go shower," she said, seriously.

"Thank you…" I said awkwardly. I walked back through the house and opened the bathroom door. I saw a mirror, and I paused. _'I've never known what I look like…'_

I stood there, contemplating whether to go back and ask the woman to cover up the glass. I decided against wasting more of her time on my worthless self and just stepped into the room, prepared to completely ignore the mirror. I showered, relaxing in the water, though it stung my wounds. When I was done, I stepped out and slipped on the same clothes I had on before. I walked back into the kitchen to find the woman stirring something in a pot of water. I stood awkwardly, waiting for her to notice.

When she turned around, she gasped slightly. "Ah, right, you need clothes… I'll go see what I can find for you in Axel's room after you eat. Later, I'll send you two to the mall to find you some of your own."

"Thank you…" I said. It still felt really strange, looking at her. I was so accustomed to being treated like nothing, but this woman, a total stranger, is treating me like I'm her own flesh and blood.

She finished cooking and handed me a bowl full of light orange noodles and little pink bits of meat. I stared at the unfamiliar substance, but ate it anyway so I didn't offend her. The food was actually really good. She had left the room to go find me clothes, and when she returned, my bowl was empty and I was absolutely stuffed. That was more in one meal than I'd ever had in even a week's time, I'm sure.

"Do you want more?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I'm full," I replied.

She seemed surprised. "But you only had one bowl! Axel usually eats at least three before he's even remotely close to full," she rambled. "Well, anyway, the clothes are sitting on the bed in the room you woke up in. Axel should be home soon, so feel free to just hang out in there till he gets here."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it…" I said honestly. She smiled. That was the first time anyone had _ever_ smiled at me. I walked back to the room and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and some other clothes. I hesitated to put them on. _'Won't he be mad that some stranger is wearing his clothes? And an insignificant one at that?'_ I contemplated this for a few minutes before deciding to deal with it later. I put on the clothes and sat down on the floor.

--

Oi… Longish chapter for you! It kinda sucks, I know. I worked really hard on it though… Anyway, I'll try to have the next one up soon. Sorry that I didn't reveal who the main character is yet… I think I'm going to at least describe him (yes, it's a guy, in case you didn't know. I mean, he is wearing Axel's clothes…) to you, so you'll know. I don't know how to give him a name, though… Anyway, please review! :D


	3. Name

A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks… I'm distracted and thinking about other things, but the fact that five different people reviewed this and two of the five added to their favorites motivates me. So, thank you to Getsemone, NinjaSheik, ChocolateFiend-dono, Keys2theKingdom, and 333WaterBaby333 for reviewing! :]

--

"So, Mom let you wear my clothes, huh?" Axel's voice asked from the doorway, effectively startling me.

"Uh, yeah…" I replied, not looking up at him. "Sorry…"

"I don't care. The guys wear my clothes all the time," he replied, nonchalantly. "Well, she said I have to take you clothes shopping, so let's go I guess. I was going to the mall with friends anyway."

I stood up and looked at him. He had flaming red hair that was slicked back into spikes, a thin face, bright emerald eyes set into that face, and purple teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He was tall and thin, sporting a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black shoes. After looking at him long enough to vaguely remember his appearance, I lowered my head again.

"You really gotta stop doing that. People are gonna think you're depressed or something," he said.

"I'm not used to looking at people," I replied, lifting my head back up.

"Hm. So, before we go anywhere, you need to think of something to call yourself. I can't tell my friends your name if you say you don't have one," he said.

"I don't really have any idea what a good name would be… Maybe you could think of one?" I asked.

"Hm, how about Demyx? You look like a Demyx to me," he shrugged.

"Demyx… Okay. So, I'm Demyx then?" I asked.

"Yes, Demyx. Now, let's go," he replied, turning to leave. I followed. "Hey, Ma, Demyx and I are going to the mall now. Be back later!" he called into the kitchen.

"Here, come get some money!" she called back.

"Wait here," he instructed and disappeared through the doorway. When he came back out, he was putting his wallet back into his pants pocket. "Okay, let's go."

"Alright," I replied as I followed him out the front door. He walked to the driver's side of a burnt orange truck. He opened the door, sat in the seat, and reached over to unlock the passenger door. I stared at the truck, unsure. He opened the door.

"Aren't you getting in?" he asked, getting impatient.

"I, uh, I've never been in a vehicle before…" I replied, truthfully. This day was going to be full of new experiences, I could just tell.

"Just get in. It's not going to eat you," he said, smirking.

"I know that," I sighed, jumping slightly to sit in the seat.

"You need a haircut, man," Axel said, seriously. "The long, shaggy look just doesn't work for you."

"I wouldn't know," I replied, shrugging.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I've never looked in a mirror…"

"You're joking, right?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not actually," I said.

"Well, that's what we're doing after getting your clothes, is getting you a haircut. We'll bring Nam along or something," he decided. Axel put the key in the ignition and started the truck. It revved to live, and he took a bright red iPod out of his pocket and plugged a small, white, rectangular thing into the bottom of it. He started scrolling through the music. After a couple minutes wasted by him doing this, he finally just shook the iPod, and a song started to play, and we left the driveway.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down._

Axel went to change the song.

"Hey, I liked that," I objected.

"Well, I don't want to listen to it right now," he replied, shrugging. He hit a button, and a different song began to play.

_Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone home?_

_Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.  
I can ease your pain,  
Get you on your feet again._

_Relax.  
I'll need some information, first.  
Just the basic facts,  
Can you show me where it hurts?_

Axel went to change the song again. "You like that one?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I replied.

Another song started to play.

_**Wanted for my time spent searching for the world,  
Receiving all I ever dream for, in return all is taken away.  
I remember everything before tonight.  
I remember everything before tonight.  
These illusions that life is so clear have been cleansed from my thoughts.  
Floating branches are the only things truly connected to the ground.**_

_**Take me back to how I used to be,  
I'll never close my eyes again.  
How could I ever forget a place like this,  
Somewhere that I can call my own?  
My eyes will only see  
What I'm supposed to be.**_

_Take me back to how I used to be,  
I'll never close my eyes again.  
How could I ever forget a place like this,  
Somewhere that I can call my own?  
__**This is satisfaction in its most beautiful state,  
Beautiful state.  
Surrounding me is everything that is true,  
Just let this be true, let this be-**_

_I won't forget __**this place**__.  
I won't forget __**this is my own.**__  
I won't forget, __**open my eyes.**__  
I won't forget, __**I won't forget.**_

The song came to a close. I looked at Axel. "That was awesome," I said, gawking.

He laughed. We pulled into a parking space at a large building. "Well, here we are. My friends are already inside waiting. Come on," he said, turning off the iPod and shutting off the truck. We both got out and locked our doors. Axel led me inside the building, and we were surrounded by people.

"So, this is your mall?" I asked, amazed. All the malls I'd seen on the shows I'd been forced to watch weren't half this big.

"Yup. Hey, look, there's Roxas and Zexion," he replied, pointing at a kid with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The kid was standing next to a slate-haired boy whose bangs covered one dark blue eye. We walked over to the pair. "Hey, kids," Axel greeted, smirking.

"Ah, shut up, Axe," the blonde huffed. The slate-haired teen just sighed.

"Geez, Roxy, no love?" the redhead asked, feigning hurt.

"No, Axel, no love. And don't call me that," the blonde replied.

"Axel, who is this?" the slate-haired boy asked, gesturing to me. I was surprised that someone noticed me, as little as I matter.

"Oh, this is Demyx. Demyx, this is Roxas and Zexion," Axel replied, making introductions. Roxas offered his hand to shake, and I accepted the offer. Zexion did the same, and I repeated the gesture. After the formalities, I lowered my head instinctively.

"So, how do you know Axel?" Roxas asked. I looked at Axel, unsure of what to say.

"He's a family friend," he replied, much to my relief. I nodded in agreement before staring at the floor. "Hey, Dem, let's go get those clothes."

"Okay," I replied. He started off toward a store, and I followed.

By the end of the shopping trip, we had gotten four pairs of skinny jeans, six shirts, a black pair of Chuck Taylor Converse, socks, and boxers. I was so weighed down with shopping bags that Axel swore I would tip over at the slightest push. Axel decided to test this (and prove) this theory. Three times. Not that I was complaining, though. It wasn't my place.

We met back up with Roxas and Zexion in the Food Court.

"Hey, Rox, can you call Nam and see if she'll meet us at Que Suave* in a half hour?" Axel asked.

"Sure," Roxas replied. He pulled out a sky blue cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Nam! Are you busy? Oh, okay. No, Axel was wanting to know if you'd meet us somewhere. No, I don't know why. Okay, well I'll see ya later. Love ya, too. Bye." He slid the phone back into his pocket. "She said she's busy with Kairi today. Why do you need her?" he asked, curious.

"Because, dear Roxy, Demyx here needs a haircut," Axel replied, smirking and gesturing in my direction. I turned my face to the floor. All the attention was starting to freak me out.

"Oh. Well, Xion should be free today," Roxas offered.

"Okay, well call her up," Axel replied.

"Hey, Xi, are you busy? No? Great! Can you meet us at Que Suave in thirty minutes? Okay, sweet, thanks! See ya soon. Love you too. Bye."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Axel shouted, and I saw his feet pop up off the ground. "Demyx, stop doing that!"

I snapped my head up at the command. "Sorry, Axel," I apologized. Roxas and Zexion stood, and the three started toward the doors. I followed silently behind, watching their feet glide across the tile. I watched as Zexion's feet started to fall behind the other two. They fell further and further behind, until they were in line with my own feet.

"So, how long have you known Axel?" he asked me. I didn't look up at him.

"I don't know, really," I replied, giving the best I could come up with.

"Oh," he said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I walked to Axel's truck and stood next to the passenger door while he unlocked it. I sat in the truck and looked out the window in front of me.

"On to the hair stylist!" Axel laughed. We drove out of the mall parking lot and down the road, followed by a (you guessed it, blue) Jeep.

The ride to Que Suave was quiet except for the music from Axel's iPod. I wanted nothing more than to go back to his house and do something I was comfortable with. I'd dig, chop wood, anything to get back in my comfort zone.

"Well, here we are," he said, shutting off the truck. The Jeep, along with Zexion and Roxas, pulled up next to us. A few minutes later, a small black car pulled up on the other side of the truck. Inside was a girl with short, raven-colored hair and eyes to match Roxas's. Axel stepped out of the truck, as did I. Roxas, Zexion, and the girl got out of their respective vehicles. Once I was out, I stared at the ground.

"Hey, Axel, who's this?" the girl asked.

"Xion, this is Demyx. Demyx, this is Xion. Pick your head up!" he replied, barking out the last part. I obeyed.

"Sorry, Axel," I said. Xion smiled sweetly at me, extending a slender hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Demyx," she said, politely.

"You, too," I replied, shaking her hand.

"So, Axel, what are we doing here?" Xion asked, turning her attention to him.

"Demyx needs a haircut," Roxas supplied.

"Oh. Why bring me?" she asked, confused.

"Because, Xi, we needed a girl's opinion," Axel said, smirking.

"Oh. Okay," she shrugged. We walked into the building. Zexion and Roxas sat on a couch while Axel and Xion walked to talk to a woman holding scissors. I stood by the door. I saw Axel gesture to me a few times when he was talking with the woman. After a few minutes, Xion waved me over. I walked to them, head bowed slightly.

"Hello! My name is Rikku! Have a seat, Demyx," the bubbly woman said. I sat in the chair and she wrapped a cape around me. "Do you know how you'd like your hair cut?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. Could you do me a favor, though?" I asked, reaching out on a limb.

"What's that, sugar?" she asked.

"Can you keep me faced away from the mirror?" I responded.

"Sure. Want to surprise yourself?" she asked, smiling.

"Something like that," I replied, unsure of what to say.

"I think he should get a Mohawk," Axel said, barging into the conversation.

"No, Axel. That's ridiculous," Xion sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Mullet?" he asked, hopeful.

"That's even more ridiculous!" Xion exclaimed, smacking her forehead.

"What about a mullhawk?" he asked.

"A what?" she asked, bewildered.

"Like, the sides will be shaved like a Mohawk, but he'll still have it sort of long in the back, too," he replied, pulling at my hair to demonstrate.

"That could work! Could you do that, Rikku?" Xion asked.

"Sure! It sounds cool!" she squealed. "Come on, Demyx, I gotta wash your hair." She led me to another chair, leaned my head back, and shampooed my hair. She led me back to the first chair and set to work chopping off locks of my hair.

Several snips and some styling later, I was done. I thanked Rikku and walked over to where Zexion and Roxas were sitting. Axel and Xion followed shortly, after Axel paid Rikku.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starved!" my red-haired roommate declared.

"Ditto!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping up.

"I have plans, sorry," Xion said. "I'll see you guys around. See ya at home, Rox."

"See ya, Xi," Roxas replied, hugging her. She waved to the rest of us, but only Axel returned the gesture.

We left the hair place and went to go get food, and I was secretly wishing for this day to be over all the while.

--

Gaww. That was an incredibly sucky chapter. I'm sorry. I'm too lazy to go and rewrite it as of now, though. I might later. I'm sorry if you hate the way Demyx gets his name, but I really couldn't think of any other way. So, yeah.

*Que Suave is where I used to get my hair done. I couldn't think of a name for a hair place, so I just used that. And I'm sorry if it seems a little odd for them to go to a salon, but I did that for two reasons. One, do you really think a barber would cut styles as odd as the ones from KH? And two, I don't even know how a barber does business. So, yeah.

As always, reviews are appreciated! Oh, and anyone who can guess any of the songs I used in this chapter will get a cookie! :D


	4. Author's Update

Author's notice, March 4, 2010: I apologize for taking so long to update. I promise I'll get to work shortly and continue my stories. But first, I'm going to go back through all the chapters and do some revising and editing. This way, I can improve on what's already been done, and I can get a feel of where I left off, all at the same time! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know in either a review or a private message! I look forward to getting back to writing!

Oh, and one more thing. I've changed my pen-name from Jellicle-Wishes to BreakBeauty. Hope I don't cause too much confusion! :]

UPDATE, APRIL 29, 2010: Okay, so, I got distracted from writing. That's really the only reason I have for you, is that, I just got distracted from writing. I have TONS of free time, so I'm gonna try and start writing, but, I have issues keeping on task most of the time, so, bear with me please. I've decided to skip the editing until I finish the stories, but, I do plan to go back and read them all so I remember what I wrote, haha. Anyway, off to trudge through my writings once more! :D


End file.
